Entre Fogo e Gelo
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: E no meio havia apenas ele, tentando evitar que o fogo derretesse a neve de seu passarinho.


**Entre Fogo e Gelo**

Não era acostumado a afeição. Carregava no rosto a marca de quão arrogante as pessoas poderiam ser e aquilo o fez aprender, muito pequeno, a não querer a ninguém. E não queria. Pequenas delicadezas, como a de um pássaro a cantar suas melodias e seu bater de asas delicado sobre a relva fresca da manhã jamais detiveram um olhar do cão. Mas no Norte não havia relva fresca, apenas aquela maldita neve de verão que fazia com que o aço de seu elmo parecesse demasiadamente gelado para um homem cujo fogo havia marcado. E ele gostava do gelo tanto quanto gostava do fogo.

Cães amam verdadeiramente apenas uma pessoa. Podem ser fieis a mais outras duas, mas toda a sua veneração é apenas para uma. Aquele cão, entretanto, jamais amara ninguém. Joffrey era sua obrigação, então contava com sua lealdade. O menino também era, acima de tudo, o modo de se manter afastado do fogo, mesmo que ele nunca tenha imaginado que o levaria para perto do gelo. Sua primeira fidelidade, porém, ia a ele mesmo. Afinal, era contra seus poucos princípios não ter algo realmente seu. Ao contrário de outros cães, prezava a si, e, sem ser um cavaleiro, tinha a honra de um, por mais que jamais o fosse admitir sequer para si mesmo. E era o cavalheirismo que o transformara no cão daqueles para quem lutava.

Foi entre o aço gelado do elmo que ele primeiramente a viu. Recitava suas falas ensaiadas com a maestria de um dos passarinhos da cidade, mas com a altivez inocente que só uma mulher do inverno teria. Enquanto a ouvia piar, aconchegada em suas plumas coloridas, dentro do seu ninho confortável, apostou consigo mesmo que ela seria capaz até de dizer que ele era bonito, por mais que notasse nela aquele mesmo olhar de medo e pena que todas as damas lhe dirigiam. E aquilo o fez odiá-la, por mais que a música daqueles cabelos vermelhos agradasse seus ouvidos.

Viu o passarinho ganhar novos sorrisos e canções enquanto limpava suas penas da neve fria. Enamorar-se com a única fidelidade que tivera sob seus olhos, sempre atentos. E ele não notara que, pouco a pouco, não só protegia a cabeça loura do seu futuro rei, mas a música leve das risadas da menina Sansa. Viu também, entretanto, lágrimas de sangue ela verter, enquanto perdia a loba que fora sua cão de caça. Pensando naquilo, ele quase riu, chegando a conclusão de que nada mais justo, Sansa e Joffrey com seus respectivos cães. Talvez chegasse o momento em que ele fosse querer casá-lo com a loba, se não tivesse ordenado sua morte. Quase riu, mas ver a dor dela o fez aquietar-se.

Viu-a esquecer a dor, voando pelo castelo como se estivesse vivendo seu próprio conto de fadas, feliz por reconquistar o amor que nunca tivera daquele pequeno esnobe que não conhecia a sorte que tinha. Berço de ouro, um leão como símbolo, mas tinha a cabeça pequena como a de um passarinho. No entanto Joffrey não era um pássaro. Nunca. Somente ela, com suas falas ensaiadas que abrasavam a fogueira que ardia por dentro dele. Somente ela, com sua fresca liberdade, tão cruelmente ceifada.

Viu um passarinho que voava sobre o gelo e se apaixonou por ele. Então o cão que jamais amara ninguém, estava finalmente encurralado, e vira um dos valores que mais prezava, o de jamais querer, ruir ao som da música repetida daquele passarinho, seu passarinho, que já não era mais tão belo desde que o viu ser preso, desde que viu lágrimas que cortaram seu coração, desde que viu o sangue dele jorrar. Não era acostumado a afeição, mas, quando a observava, era inevitável sentir a fogueira abrandar, por mais que agora a música da sua pequena Sansa soasse quase desafinada. Ele sequer podia protegê-la, por mais que levantasse a mão para limpar as gotas de sangue que escorriam de seu lábio ferido. Seu passarinho que, enquanto a conduzia pelos jardins do castelo, ainda teimava em andar, unicamente, do seu lado direito.

Afinal, do lado esquerdo havia o fogo a lhe marcar a face, deformando-o eternamente, transformando-o no monstro, no cão. No direito, enquanto ela caminhava ao seu lado de volta para a gaiola, havia o gelo para abrandá-lo, adormecê-lo, trazê-lo de volta para humanidade. De um lado carregava a fúria, e, do outro, o amor ao pequeno e frágil ser que batia asas de gelo ao seu lado. E no meio havia apenas ele, tentando evitar que o fogo derretesse a neve de seu passarinho. Todavia, no final das contas, por mais opostos que fossem ambos queimavam, e só restava a ele ser consumido.

**.**

** .**

** . **

**N.A.**:Essa é uma das que eu tinha começado há milhões de anos, quando ainda estava lendo o livro dois, mas ainda não tinha tido coragem de terminar! Acho esses dois lindos e, o segundo livro é uma coisa realmente inspiradora em se tratar deles. Espero que gostem!


End file.
